


panorama

by chosuiri



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: College AU, M/M, coffee shop AU, gaku and tenn are also there but not enough to justify me tagging them heh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri
Summary: Sougo's friend, Gou, takes him to a coffee shop to use as a new study place. He honestly didn't envision himself stepping into a cheesy romance novel and falling in love with the hot cashier taking his order.





	panorama

**Author's Note:**

> new year same me writing ryuusou like always  
> ah also this is a coffee shop au bc of ryuu's 12gifts chats where Apparently Mister Sougo Osaka Himself Said He Would Ask Ryuu For His Phone Number If He Met Him At A Cafe. this isn't quite the same but we still needed a coffee shop au ok also i like my college au 
> 
> gou is sougo's friend from his past, seen in his [photobook rabbit chat](http://osakaso5.tumblr.com/post/164215497981/sogo-osaka-birthday-photobook-rabbit-chat-part-4) and ofc my friend yubbie and i took the liberty of developing him A lot so some info about him is that he's a premed student, full name is hashioka gou, and he's several months older than sougo? my hc appearance for him is that he has dark purple hair and glasses that's it lol. ANYWAYS he's just sougo's friend moving on to what u guys are really here for
> 
> please enjoy!

“You’re at a coffee shop, order something besides black coffee.” His friend Gou hisses as he gestures dramatically at the menu. “It’s not pretentious college coffee if you’re not chanting a ritualistic incantation when you order.”

Sougo shakes his head, “I don’t want to be a bother to the barista. You know I usually drink coffee black, right? It’s too sweet otherwise.”

Gou sighs, “I get it, but since you’re here for once…”

“You like sweets, Gou-kun?” Sougo blinks, but then smiles softly, “that’s unexpected from you.”

Gou scowls, and moves ahead of him toward the cash register, “You know I don’t. I’m just saying to experiment a bit. I’m surprised you haven’t come in here before since it’s on the way to class.”

Sougo laughs, “I usually just make coffee at home. It might not be a bad idea to come here to study, though… that’s that you usually do, right?”

“I usually study somewhere closer to me, but this place isn’t bad.” Gou hums in approval, as he glances around the interior of the shop. “It’s pleasant enough and the staff is nice-- most are also college students part-timing.”

Sougo nods along, a small smile on his face as the person in front of them finishes ordering and leaves to wait for their drink. Gou nudges him to go first, but Sougo is inadequately prepared to order. If he can’t order plain black coffee, then what?

“Hi there, what can I get you?” A deeper voice greets him, and Sougo finally looks away from the menu and leads his gaze to lock eyes with the one manning the cash register. He’s… super attractive. Even in his uniform Sougo can see _bulging_ \-- okay, not that dramatic-- muscles, tanned skin, and the most precious smile he’s ever seen in his whole entire life. He finds himself enraptured by his intense gaze and--

Gou jabs him harder this time.

Right.

Sougo’s face is entirely flushed by how long he stared at the guy since it’s very blatantly obvious that Sougo’s attracted to him-- this is terrible, he’s holding up the line behind him because he had the most cliche romantic experience with a guy who just wants to get his coffee order. He’s the worst. Definitely. “U-Um…”

His friend starts snickering from behind him, causing Sougo to turn even redder. He doesn’t even want to think about asking for recommendations since that would mean he’d have to talk to him--

“Oh, you’re having a hard time deciding, right?” The man asks with the same smile, “I can help you out. Do you want something sweet or bitter?”

Since he started this conversation, Sougo has no choice but to go along with it despite how excruciatingly nervous he is. And sadly for him, his friend stands there silently with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. How cruel of him, to leave him alone like this in his time of need… “I-I’m not a huge fan of sweets, so black coffee is fine--”

The guy--Sougo looks down to read his name tag, which reads _Tsunashi Ryuunosuke_ \--grins again, “in that case, I think I know a drink perfect for you. Does the price matter?”

Sougo shakes his head-- it’s not like he can say no to something this hot guy picked out specially for him. He tells himself rationally it doesn’t mean anything and that it’s just him having impeccable customer service, but his heart starts beating nonetheless.

Ryuu smiles, and then grabs a cup and a permanent marker, “can I have your name then for your order?”

“O-Osaka Sougo…” He stammers, watching silently as the other man scribbles his name on and hands it to yet another attractive man with silver hair. Geez, it’s like this place has a lot of hot guys! Maybe that’s why the line is so long?

The other man squints at the cup after taking it from Ryuu, “Oi, Ryuu. What do you mean by ‘Surprise’ on here?”

Ryuu leans over slightly, whispering to his coworker of things Sougo can’t quite catch. Well, it’s a surprise after all. He then turns back to Sougo to complete the transaction, and flashes another bright smile at Sougo as he says his drink will be ready in a bit.

Gou claps Sougo on the shoulder, shooting him a knowing smirk as Sougo steps back to let Gou order his drink.

And then, he orders black coffee.

“Gou-kun, you hypocrite!” Sougo exclaims as they walk over to the other side of the counter to wait for their orders to be called. “You were the one to--”

Gou shrugs, “the cashier seemed pretty happy to give you a recommendation.”

“A black coffee for Hashioka Gou-san!” Another barista from the back calls, and surprisingly the voice is more familiar than he remembers. Sougo watches as Gou reaches over to get his order.

Sougo’s eyes widen, mentally bludgeoning himself for not noticing his friend and roommate earlier-- he must’ve been too distracted by the cashier earlier to not even spot him. “M-Mitsuki-san, I didn’t know you worked here!”

Mitsuki laughs, scratching the back of his neck, “yeah, I should’ve told you to stop by sometimes! Glad we could t--”

“Izumi-ani, there’s an order for a hot chocolate.” The silver haired guy from earlier calls from the other side of the area, cutting him off.

Mitsuki blinks, and then spares one last glance at Sougo, “I’ll talk to you later then!”

Sougo dips his head as well, making a mental note to have a proper conversation with his roommate that’s _not_ just enthusiastically talking about idols.

His friend, however, Gou whispers lowly to him, “he’s your roommate.”

“We don’t talk about this kind of stuff…” Sougo whispers harshly back as he begins to direct his gaze at the employees currently working at the drinks. Along with the three he saw earlier, he also spots another white, almost pink haired boy who just came from the back with ingredients in tow. And so Sougo updates his mental memo with the promise to ask his roommate about the other employees. He just hopes they don’t work here all the time if Sougo is planning on becoming a regular here…

Gou hums unhelpfully, and then the two start to chat a bit about their classes as they wait for Sougo’s drink to get done.

* * *

With his drink, the silver haired guy handed him a napkin with an email address and a note hastily scribbled on it. He stares at it in disbelief, surprised that such a cheesy thing is actually being done in real life. He holds the note close to him so that Gou couldn’t look over at it:

> _Sougo-kun, I hope you enjoy the drink! If you don’t mind, can we talk later after I’m done with my shift? Here’s my mail and number. Feel free to contact me at anytime!_
> 
> __-  Ryuu_ _

“Oh? You got his contact info?” Gou raises an eyebrow, “good for you, Sougo, now you can get that dick.”

“Gou-kun.” Sougo hisses as his grip on his cup of coffee tightens. Gou gets the cue, and clamps his mouth shut. Satisfied with that, Sougo takes a careful sip out of his drink. It’s slightly sweet, but had a layered flavor profile somehow with the bitterness seeping through-- Sougo isn’t a huge coffee aficionado so he couldn’t fully describe the taste.

It’s delicious, that’s what Sougo knows at least. He peeks at the napkin again, burning the contact information in his mind as he neatly folds it and places it gently in his pocket.

He elects to ignore his friend’s knowing hum and before they leave for class, he takes one last glance back to see Ryuu waving at him from the cash register.

Maybe… just maybe he’ll have courage to reach out to him later.

But first, he has class. And then he plans on talking to Mitsuki later about things they apparently should’ve told each other way earlier.

* * *

Mitsuki grumbles while staring intently at the shelf when Sougo first walks into his room. “Where is that movie-- oh, Sougo. You’re back!”

 _We’re close enough to be on first name basis and to share an apartment but not close enough to tell me about his part-time job_ , Sougo laments internally, but smiles as he closes the door after him. He joins Mitsuki on the carpet, following his gaze to his immense movie collection. It rivals the music collection Sougo owns himself, of course half of it still stayed at his room back at home. He’s just been too scared to return to get it.

“Yes… Mitsuki-san, about your job at the coffee shop…” He begins hesitantly, his hand subconsciously moving to retrieve the napkin Ryuu gave to him earlier.

Mitsuki’s eyes widen, throwing aside his current task and looking over at Sougo, “oh, I just started working there yesterday. That’s why I haven’t told you yet-- wasn’t sure if I was keeping the job, y’know?”

“So that’s why…” Sougo trails off, “Gou-kun just said it’d be a good place to study, so that’s why we were there today.”

“They do have the best coffee!” Mitsuki exclaims, “and I’m not just saying that because I work there. Anyways, what else do you want to know?”

“The staff there, I suppose..?” He really shouldn’t care about who’s working there, but it seems like he might as well ask about the people there since his roommate is already acquainted with them. Of course, one of the employees gave him his number. He does plan on becoming a regular there since he enjoys their coffee, but it doesn’t hurt to know the staff a little better.

Mitsuki smirks, “Tsunashi-san asked about you.”

“H-He did?”

Mitsuki nods as he stares down at Sougo, “you _are_ going to contact him, right? He seems interested in becoming friends with you.”

“Does he usually do this?” Sougo asks to clarify, since it’s wholly possible that this guy is just really friendly and Sougo isn’t just an exception.

“Yaotome said this is the first time Tsunashi-san pulled something cheesy like this,” his roommate laughs, “Nanase was laughing too… it’s kind of like some romcom movie.”

Sougo’s face heats up at the idea that this was the first time Ryuu gave his number out to a customer… what made Sougo so special?

“Your phone is in your bag, right?”

Sougo gasps and yanks the bag off of Mitsuki’s bed, retrieving his phone and clutching onto it tightly. “I-I will do it myself.”

Mitsuki rolls his eyes, “I’m just here for moral support, Sougo. Come on. He’s a really nice guy, I think you’d be cute with him!”

“M-Mitsuki-san, it’s far too early to be saying that…” Sougo frowns, but doing as he promised and taking out the napkin handed to him this morning.  Hesitantly, he enters in the information into his phone, labelling the name ‘Tsunashi-san’. He has to message him now, huh… it seems like he also included his Rabbit Chat ID.

For a second, he wants to balk at even messaging him, but he does as much as send a friend request on the Rabbit Chat app with a message re-introducing himself. He lets out a hefty sigh as Mitsuki pats him _quite_ strongly on his back.

Mitsuki begins to tell him what he already learned about the other employees at the coffee shop and describing the bit he knew about each of them. Sougo gathers that they all also attend the same university as them, although Sougo doesn’t recall seeing them before-- the campus is pretty big, after all.

His roommate then leaves to start cooking dinner, blocking Sougo from helping him and instead tasking him to strike up a conversation with Ryuu.

In almost impeccable timing, he receives a message back.

 

 **[RYUU]:** Hi! I’m happy to see that you reached out to me!

 **[SOUGO]:** You’re not busy now, are you?

 **[RYUU]:** Nope! I just got back home. We should keep talking a lot! Can I just call you Sougo-kun?

 **[SOUGO]:** Yes, that’s fine with me. Tsunashi-san, the drink you recommended to me was great. I really enjoyed it.

 **[RYUU]** : You can just call me Ryuu! But, I’m glad to hear it! Mitsuki-kun told me a bit about you that you, uh, like music. What bands do you listen to?

 **[SOUGO]:** Ah, yes.. I listen to...

 

Sougo begins to type out a long-ass paragraph on his phone, making sure to carefully proofread it before he sends it to Ryuu. Once he sends it though, he feels a prick at his heart-- his conscious yelling at him that he started rambling for way too long. There’s no way he’d read all that-- or care, really. He’s just being bothersome. Hastily, he types an apology.

 

 **[SOUGO]:** I’m sorry, I sent a lot. I apologize, Tsunashi-san, you don’t have to read it all. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to condense it.

 

Ryuu doesn’t respond for a bit, leaving Sougo with anxiousness welling in his stomach as he yanks his bag off of Mitsuki’s bed, deciding that he’d rather be in his own room if he got a negative reaction from him.

Mitsuki, luckily, is too occupied with cooking dinner and humming to himself to notice Sougo’s quick room change.

By the time Sougo plops on the bed of his own room, he checks his phone again. There’s finally a response-- Sougo braces for himself as he goes to read it.

 

 **[RYUU]:** Finally read it all! That’s really interesting, Sougo-kun! I’ll have to check it out sometime.

 **[RYUU]:** I’m happy that I got to learn more about you!

 

 _He’s really too nice_ , Sougo bites on his lip, wondering if he’s taking chances. He doesn’t even know if he’s even interested in him as like Sougo is. He can’t believe he really fell in love with someone at first sight in a _coffee shop_ of all places. Sougo’s just writing himself into the narrative of an unrealistic romance novel at this rate. He doesn’t think he really believes in things such as love at first sight, but Sougo can’t deny he felt the desire to know him better when he kindly took his order. And the fact that he’s interested in him too-- Sougo can’t help but want to cling to that hope.

Weakly, he brings himself to type a reply, but another messages comes through.

 

 **[RYUU]:** Oh, are you free this weekend?

 **[SOUGO]:** I am happy to hear that you read it all. I am still sorry about the extremely long message, it must have been a bother to read. I am free this weekend.

 **[RYUU]:** It’s okay! It was really interesting-- I was thinking that it’d be easier for you if we went to the CD store together. Is that fine with you?

 

 _Shit._ “Oh my god,” Sougo mumbles as he immediately pulls up another rabbit chat with his friend Gou.

 

 **[SOUGO]:** Gou-ku

 **[SOUGO]:** Gou-kun

 **[GOU]:** What? i’m on the clock. make it fast

 **[SOUGO]:** You know that cashier from the coffee shop this morning? He asked to hang out this weekend.

 **[GOU]:** what the fuck are you waiting for

 **[GOU]:** you better go. aren’t i great for bringing you there

 **[SOUGO]:** You are. Thank you, Gou-kun.

 **[GOU]:** if things work out with this hot dude you better not forget the one who got you there.

 **[SOUGO]:** I won’t!

 

He finally fires a text back to Ryuu saying that he’ll definitely come, and then Ryuu said he’ll come pick him up at 10 in the morning. So they’re going to be spending the whole day together. And he’s not just having him meet up with him? This sounds like more of a date than he thought.

He takes a moment to calm himself right before Mitsuki calls him over for dinner.

* * *

Sougo spent the past week stopping by the coffee shop to study everyday, consequently becoming even closer to Ryuu in the meantime. Somehow, Ryuu was able to take breaks to talk to Sougo-- and somehow, they’ve begin to text each other more as Ryuu showed interest in his music recommendations leading up to their ‘date’.

It’s going too well, honestly, almost as if this whole past week has been a dream. A logical part of Sougo continues to remind him that Ryuu must just think of him as a friend. Either way, he’s honored to be friends with one of the most attractive people he’s ever met.

So now, Sougo is staring squarely at his closet to make sure he looks somewhat decent next to what Sougo thinks is the sexiest man in the world. He doesn’t want to overdress, but he also doesn’t want to look like he didn’t put in any effort into it. Finally, Sougo just decides on a typical ensemble, although taking more care to comb through his hair so it didn’t look like a stupid mess. And vacantly, he grabs some bobby pins Mitsuki dumped on his desk, claiming that it’ll be good to keep his hair out of his eyes. He takes some with him to the bathroom, and spends a bit at the bathroom mirror adjusting them on his hair, clipping some of his hair to the side-- giving his bangs a sort of side-swept look.

It looks good? Maybe? Sougo checks his watch for the time, lets out a gasp when he realizes it’s close to the time Ryuu is supposed to pick him up.

Perhaps luckily, Mitsuki had a shift early in the morning so that left Sougo the only one in the apartment. He adjusts his appearance making certain that he looked decent enough by his standards before he hears someone at the door. Additionally, his phone vibrates in his pocket. He returns to his room to grab his keys and wallet, shoving his wallet in a pocket and with his keys in hand, he opens the door.

“Hey, you ready yet? Should we get brunch first?”

This is really a full day affair! Sougo nods dumbly as he looks over the other’s appearance, thinking to himself how much he likes seeing him out of uniform. “Yes, let’s get going.” Sougo manages to say as he slips out of his slippers into his shoes.

* * *

“Do you like sweets, Tsunashi-san?” Sougo asks as a plate with a tower of the fluffiest pancakes he’s ever seen is set before Ryuu. He quickly takes out his phone to take a quick picture, amazed at how glorious pancakes could look. He thinks to tell Mitsuki about this place later, since he and his younger brother have sweet tooths.

Ryuu laughs, nodding as he tentatively takes a knife to cut through the stack. “It doesn’t hurt to have them occasionally-- Tenn told me this was a good date spot, so I thought I might as well try out what they’re famous for.”

“Date spot?” Sougo questions, his voice high with disbelief.

Ryuu turns completely red, and tries to laugh it off, “because of the pancakes are really SNS worthy, I think… oh, Sougo-kun. Do I follow you on SNS?”

Sougo blinks, but shakes his head despite knowing that he’s just trying to change the subject. “I don’t really post anything interesting…” Nonetheless, he opens his app and hands his phone to the other.

“I don’t either. Alright, I’ll follow you back!” Ryuu exclaims as he takes out his own phone, and the two sit there for a bit exchanging social media accounts. “Now I can easily see the photos from today.”

Sougo nods in agreement, now taking special care to take a photo of his own omurice. That’s before he reaches for the spicy sauces he requested, and then begins to add them to the dish.

Usually he’d get horrified looks from his friends the first time he eats with them, but Ryuu doesn’t do anything but shoot him a thoughtful smile. “Next time I’ll have them make your coffee spicy.”

Sougo laughs, “you don’t have to do that. I’m not sure if it’ll enhance the coffee any.”

“It doesn’t hurt to try!” Ryuu exclaims, “I’ll just get you a new cup if it doesn’t work out.”

“It’s fine, Tsunashi-san, I think spicy coffee would be interesting. It’ll certainly wake me up in the morning.” Sougo finally flips the hot sauce bottle back over and pushes it toward the center of the table.

Ryuu nods in agreement, “there’s spicy alcohol, so I suppose there’s nothing wrong with spicy beverages…”

They continue to talk on enthusiastically about food and where else spices could easily apply until they’re both filled with food and ready to leave.

* * *

“I’ll be sure to pay you back later, Sougo-kun…” Ryuu mumbles as he holds the shopping bag in his hand. “I was really excited because I’ve always wanted to get this for my little brother! He’s been wanting to own a notebook like this since forever! It’s his birthday soon, too, so it was just perfect timing…”

“You don’t have to worry about that,” Sougo insists with a small smile, “just think of it as my contribution to your brother’s gift?”

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate it, Sougo-kun. You should come back with me the next time I visit.” He grins, getting visibly more excited when talking about his home, “and you’ll be able to try some of that spicy alcohol I was talking about. I think you’d love Okinawan cuisine!”

Sougo blushes, surprised at how close Ryuu considers him even though it’s only been a week or so since they’ve met. “I-If you’d have me, I’d be happy to come along with you.”

“I’ll let you know more when it’s closer to summer,” Ryuu hums, slowing his walking to a complete stop. “Oh, isn’t that the CD store?”

Sougo nods, and the two enter the shop. Sougo takes a deep breath of the air-- shopping with Ryuu had been quite enjoyable, but of course it was all stalling for the most momentous part. First, though, he checks the time on his phone. “Tsunashi-san, when are you planning to get back?”

“Eh? It doesn’t really matter, I don’t have work today.” Ryuu turns his head slightly to check for the closing time. “Well, we should grab dinner later at 7.”

Sougo nods, confirming that they should have an ample amount of time to peruse the selection at the store. “Then, if you don’t mind… I’ll introduce to you some of my favorite artists.”

* * *

Effectively saving both Ryuu’s wallet and his arms from having to carry more bags, Sougo does get the older man interested into some of his top favorite artists’ music despite them being a different genre than he anticipated him particularly liking.  He promises to lend Ryuu the CDs one at a time for him to listen to, but also he promises to make him a Spotify playlist.

Neither of them particularly hungry and appetites ruined by the startling little amount of money in their wallets, they both just decided to not go out for dinner. Either way, Sougo’s extremely surprised that Ryuu happily spent most of the day with him.

Additionally, Ryuu kindly offered to walk him home. Sougo initially wanted to reject him out of fear for burdening him more than he already has, but the selfish part of him leapt out so he could spend more time with him.

Upon reaching the door of his apartment, Sougo stops in front of his door and dips his head in thanks. “I had a lot of fun today, Tsunashi-san. I’m sorry we spent so long in the music store--”

Ryuu beams, “no problem. I had a lot of fun too, Sougo-kun! I’d like to do this again!”

The two fall into a sort of comfortable silence, comprised of the two wordlessly staring at each other. Uncertain of what’s actually happening, Sougo’s conscious suspends itself when Ryuu’s breath begins to tickle his face, and suddenly his lips were captured in a kiss.

Ryuu then brings his head back, and flashes Sougo one last smile. “Good night, Sougo-kun!”

Sougo nods, “good night!” He waves at Ryuu one last time until he watches the other’s figure disappear into the streets of Tokyo. Fulfilled by the day, he turns around to enter his apartment, making a mental note that Mitsuki hasn’t come back yet. He must be doing something of his own.

He begins to think about what he should whip up quickly for dinner until his phone buzzes loudly in his pocket. Furrowing his brows, Sougo takes it out to see what the message is.

 

 **[RYUU]:** Sougo-kun, I just realized…

 **[RYUU]:** This is really embarrassing, but I’m sorry about kissing you. I didn’t even realize that happening…

 **[RYUU]:** But I mean… I didn’t dislike it.

 

 _We kissed?_ Sougo flushes, gently touching his lips with his other hand as his brain begins to ruminate on that very moment. It seems like they did kiss, but neither of them quite processed it-- surely, Ryuu became drunk on the mood or something like that. Maybe he just likes kissing in general. Nothing like he’s actually interested in him. Nonetheless, he doesn’t want him to get the wrong idea and miss his chance.

 

 **[SOUGO]:** No, it’s fine. I didn’t dislike it either...

 **[RYUU]:** Really? I.. kind of want to do it again. Is that fine?

 **[SOUGO]:** Yeah…

 **[RYUU]:** Then I’ll see you tomorrow then at the shop?

 **[SOUGO]:** Of course, Tsunashi-san.

 

His heart is beating ridiculously fast over a few text messages, so he resolves to look through the fridge for what they have left. There’s leftovers from last night, and Mitsuki didn’t put any notes on them saying to not touch them. He sends a quick text to Mitsuki first asking if he can actually use them before he heats them up. And fairly soon after that, Ryuu sends him yet another message. Well, rather a series of messages again.

 

 **[RYUU]:** Sougo-kun, I don’t know if you’re cooking right now or I’m sorry for the really late realization

 **[RYUU]:** Also doing this over message… but I feel like I have to tell you now.

 **[RYUU]:** Wait wait can I call you?

 **[SOUGO]:** That’s fine, I haven’t started cooking yet.

 

And soon enough, Ryuu calls him. Sougo immediately picks up, his heart pounding harder when he hears Ryuu greet him enthusiastically-- although there’s a certain softness to his voice that he hadn’t noticed before.

“So you saw my messages, right?” Ryuu asks breathlessly through the phone, “Sougo-kun, I… I know we pretty much just met last week and I may be moving super fast, but… I realized I’m in love with you. I think ever since we first met, and you’re such an amazing person. And today was really fun.”

“H-Huh?” Sougo should’ve been more prepared considering that they both literally confessed to each other that they would kiss each other again, but hearing this whole confession now is really throwing him off guard. He isn’t sure if he should really jump into a new relationship like this, but he really _really_ likes him. “I-I… think I fell in love with you at first sight, too…”

Ryuu sounds absolutely exhilarated on the other side, “really! I’m so happy to hear that, Sougo-kun! Then I’ll see you tomorrow! As your boyfriend!”

“A-As my boyfriend…” Sougo stammers at the thought, and unconsciously the two of them say good night to each other again and hang up. Sougo finally clicks on the unread message from his roommate.

 

 **[MITSUKI]:** Sure you can use the leftovers

 **[SOUGO]:** Mitsuki-san… I’m dating Tsunashi-san now… thank you for forcing me to talk to him.

 **[MITSUKI]:** huh

 **[MITSUKI]:** that’s such a sudden turn lololol but congrats?

 

Sougo quickly changes the name of Ryuu’s contact to include a heart emoji.

**Author's Note:**

> to clarify tenn in the uh college au still is with riku so his last name is nanase in this! also basically trigger + mitsuki work at the coffee shop lol it's an attack on sougo.
> 
> and i hope it didn't feel rushed? i could've made it slowburn but that would be suffering for all of us as we'd have to wait like 5 chapters for them to hold hands . either way this was the cheesiest thing i've written like.. ever... hello 
> 
> ok that's all i hope u enjoyed reading this and uhh i love ryuusou. find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shineonthesea) for more screaming ig.


End file.
